Beautiful Disaster
by EndlessFighter
Summary: OS. Another way how Luke and Lorelai could have met. It takes place in the hospital after Lorelai gave birth to Rory. please R


**Hey guys,**

**yea, I know this is not a new chapter of hold me close and I'm so so sorry for not updating in a long time. But I was and am so busy with school. I translated this OS just because my teacher wants to read it. But I promise you, from next thursday on I have holidays and then I will update hold me close. I really promise.**

**so have fun with this cute little OS **

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful Disaster **

_**Flashback**_

_Two nurses were wheeling a young woman on a stretcher through the hospital hallways._

_Her hair was sweaty and the pain was clearly looming her face._

"_Okay, this is a big pain and I'd really like it to go away, please." She clasped her hands around the sides of the stretcher. _

"_Just breathe deep, honey." __Was all the nurse could say._

"_Breathing doesn't help, can I hit you instead?"_

"_What?" The nurse asked perplex._

"_Or pinch you really hard, because that might make me feel better."_

"_No, you cannot hit me." She had to hide her smile. This girl was really crazy._

"_Can I bite you or pull your hair or use the Epilady on you because I really need to do something." She had no idea how she should stand this pain much longer and searched for every option to distract herself. _

"_Lorelai Gilmore!" Oh no, that couldn't be true. _

"_Wheel this a little faster, please." Lorelai said to the nurse. She couldn't stand her mother now. _

"_Lorelai, you do not do this. You do not just leave a person a note." Emily Gilmore run after the stretcher with her daughter, the note in her hand and an angry expression on her face. It seemed as if it didn't even interest her that her daughter was in labor._

"_Okay, see the timing here?" Lorelai said but Emily didn't really let her speak._

_"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm in labor. See you later, Lorelai." She read the note out loud which Lorelai had left them at home._

"_Ow." Was all Lorelai could say. The pain was unimaginably and her mother wasn't a big help either. _

"_Emily, please, I feel ridiculous." Richard said but everyone ignored him. _

"_You're having a baby – do you know that, Lorelai?" This woman has nerves. What is she thinking Lorelai was doing?_

"_Well, that explains the stomach-ache." Emily was making her crazy and that really wasn't what she needed right now. _

"_You do not leave your house when you are having a baby without telling your mother. You say, "Excuse me, Mom. I'm having a baby, give me a ride to the damn hospital!"" But Richard however had other problems. _

"_Emily, please, I wore the wrong shoes for this." But again everyone ignored him. _

"_Of all the things in the world I had a right to do, driving my daughter to the hospital to give birth, especially since she's sixteen years old and doesn't have her driver's license yet, is definitely one of them." At this moment the nurse stopped in front of a door and turned to Emily._

"_Ma'am, I need you to wait out here, please."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we're going into the delivery room." _

"_I want to go in."_

"_No, Mom, please!" Lorelai almost screamed. She wouldn't need her mother in the delivery room. She would probably reprove her the whole time and imply that she is doing everything wrong. Richard turned to Emily and put his reassuring hands on her shoulders. _

"_Fine, we'll be right here when you're done." She gave up._

"_Super!" And with this words Lorelai was wheeled into the delivery room but Emily yelled after her._

"_And do not think we're finished discussing this, young lady, because we are not!" _

_**End Flashback**_

Lorelai lay in her bed and thought about everything that happened five hours ago.

The nurse must have been really annoyed by her craziness but afterwards she thought it was funny and it distracted her. Her mother however was another topic. Lorelai couldn't believe how cold her mother was. The whole time she hadn't done anything besides yelling at her for not telling them that she was in labor. No sign of worry or assistance was in her voice. She was just Emily Gilmore, unemotionally like always.

But Richard wasn't better. It seemed as if it didn't even interest him that his daughter was in the hospital and just complained that he was wearing the wrong shoes. She had really thought he would act different.

The birth had been really exhausting and really painful. But when the midwife gave her her little girl everything had been forgotten. She held this little human being in her arms and all of a sudden she wasn't a kid herself anymore. She was a mother now. She had to take charge of this little girl and she would do it. Lorelai swore that she would be a better mother than her own and that she would do everything for her baby.

Her gaze drifted over to the little bed beside her own. On a small piece of paper was written "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" and under it was the date and time of birth. Lorelai looked at the sleeping baby. It was perfect.

About one hour later Lorelai woke up because of the crying of her little Rory. At this moment she regretted that she had insisted to keep her baby in her room. Still a little weak she got up and walked over to the little bed. What was wrong with her? Lorelai just fed her and her diaper couldn't it be either. Carefully Lorelai stroked over the head of her daughter.

"Hey, sweety. What's wrong? You can't sleep, huh?"

Very slowly she took her out of her bed, just like the nurse showed her before.

Suddenly the baby stopped crying. As if she knew that nobody could do anything to her as long as she was in her mother's arms. Lorelai hugged the baby to her body and rocked her slowly from one side to the other. She began to walk through the room with Rory in her arms and when she was bored she walked out onto the hospital hallway. It was quiet. Nobody was in sight besides the nurse which was sleeping on her chair.

Lorelai left her ward and walked through the hallways of the hospital. All hallways were empty and there was dead silence in the whole building. Lorelai thought about what would happen next.

On thing was clear, Christopher was out of the picture. His proposal after Rory's birth was ridiculous. He just said it so he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents. Lorelai knew immediately that she wouldn't marry Christopher. She would never forbid him to see Rory but they would never be a happy family together.

There was another thing that was clear to her. She would move out at home as soon as possible. She didn't want Rory to grow up like she did. In the world of rich people in which nothing else mattered than money and the family name.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone sob. Lorelai looked up and in front of her was a young man. He looked like he was just two years older than her. He wore a dark red backwards baseball cap of his favorite baseball team and a strange checkered flannel shirt. His elbows rested on his thighs and he had his face in his hands.

In fact Lorelai wanted turn around and go back but something stopped her. She couldn't just turn around and act as if she hadn't seen him even if he hadn't seen her.

Slowly she walked over, sat down on one of the chairs beside him and carefully touched his arm. He jerked up as if something hat bitten him and Lorelai put her hand down. His face was pale and his eyes where red because of the tears he had cried. Lorelai thought whether she should say something but didn't know what. He wiped off the tears from his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered so that she wouldn't wake up the other people and first of all she didn't want to wake up Rory who was sleeping on Lorelai's shoulder.

"It's… It's ok." He answered with a shaking voice. Lorelai looked into his eyes which looked back at her in a soft blue.

"I saw you when I walked through the hallways and just wanted to ask if everything is ok." Stupid question. It was clear that there wasn't everything ok. He had cried. Nobody would cry like that if everything would be ok.

He just looked at her. What made this girl that didn't even know him talk to him and even asking if he was ok? Especially with a baby in her arms.

"No… I mean, yes, everything is ok." He lied. Lorelai shook her head.

"Who are you trying to kid? Me or yourself?" He looked down. When he hadn't answered after a few minutes Lorelai began to speak again.

"Whatever is wrong, talk. Even if you don't talk to me, talk with someone. I even offer you my baby to talk to but I doubt that she'll understand what you're talking about because she is just a few hours old." She tried to joke and smiled a little bit at him.

"My… My Dad, he… he died about six hours ago." He said and looked back at the floor. Why did he say this? Why had he told this girl what afflicted him? Something about her fascinated him and the words just came out his mouth and he couldn't stop it. Lorelai laid her hand on his arm again. She was totally speechless and thought back. About six hours ago. His dad died when she gave birth to her baby.

"Hey, everything will be alright. It is hard to lose someone you love. People are dying every day but also everyday there is a new person born." With this words she stroke over Rorys back.

"Yeah, I know… It's just… Now I'm alone with my little sister…and… and she also just gave birth to a baby… and I just don't know what to do." And again he didn't know why he told her that.

Lorelai thought about what to say but then she took Rory from her shoulder and held her in front of her body so that he could see the little girl.

"Look at her. She is so small and defenseless. I think exactly the same you will see in your nice or nephew. Go and be there for your sister and the baby. Talk to her and it will help both of you to survive this hard time." She smiled encouraging at him and this time he smiled back. Lorelai laid Rory back to her shoulder and stood up.

"I should better go now before the nurse wakes up and searches the whole hospital because of me." The young man stood up, too, then.

"And I should go home and see if everything is alright. Thank you for everything!" With these words he turned around and walked down the hallway to the exit.

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled after him and he stopped and turned back around to her.

"What's your name?" She asked out of sheer curiosity. He laughed.

"My name is Luke. Luke Danes." And with this he disappeared into the next hallway.

* * *

**Ok, you read it...great!!! Now just look down. Do you see it? Right, I mean this cute little button. So now please push it and leave me a review.**


End file.
